BIG SURVIVOR
by CAFFO
Summary: READ IT!!! and the summary should be obvious from the Title READ AND REVIEW


Big Survivor  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author Cathy  
  
Cathy002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating –R  
  
Summary: guess from the name I bet you can figure it out  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N: Hey Guys I am just taking a little break from my other fic ' The road you should've taken to type up and post one of my other ideas for a story.. I hope you like it the Idea came from a crazy dream that I had a couple nights ago. Before I give you the first chapter there are some things that are different in my story then in the show  
  
Paris and Rory are friends- not best friends but friends  
  
Tristan returned from military school as a different person & he and Rory are now very good friends- they talk on the phone all the time and hang out in Hartford and at school.  
  
Lorelai is still the same, she and Christopher worked out their fight and are back to being friends  
  
Lane is ungrounded but still stuck with the crazy mother so she probably won't be in this story very much  
  
Jess and Rory are still good friends. Lorelai has accepted the fact that Jess is one of rory's friends  
  
Dean and Rory are still going out but dean is very jealous of Jess and Rory's relationship  
  
Dean doesn't know that Tristan and Rory are friends or that Tristan is even home from military school. Rory has been hiding that from him.  
  
That is pretty much it. Read and review and please read my other story and review I am not done with that but I have a bit of extra time b/c I am on spring break!!!!! (YEAH!!!!!!)  
  
~Cathy~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Rory POV*  
  
'Only one day and 25 minutes left until summer vacation. Hallelujah! I can't wait to be done with Hell for a while. It looks awesome outside I love summer! Only one more year to go until Harvard. I need to pay attention. Concentrate Rory concentrate!'  
  
At the front of the room Max Medina cleared his throat  
  
" As you know class, these last twenty minutes I am supposed to brief you on the summer scholarship/ volunteer program."  
  
What scholarship program I really need to stop daydreaming! I know I am already in the running for some major scholarships but maybe more would help take some of the load of mom and grandma and grandpa.  
  
"This year Chilton will hold a Big Survivor contest. It will be held from the third week in July until the third week in August. Should you decide that you would like to enter and you are picked, it will count as volunteer work and will go nicely on your college apps."  
  
1 Oh gee he said the magic V word I can see Paris starting to drool already  
  
Paris' hand shot up into the air  
  
" How can playing a game be considered volunteer work?"  
  
" Paris just hold your horses and I will explain. Local Businesses and Private donors are donating money, which is split between scholarship money for the winners and charity money. So by participating you are volunteering your time to raise money for charity. Now I have to explain how the game will work. First off, how many of you watched either of the shows, survivor or big brother?"  
  
About three quarters of the class shot their hand up into the air.  
  
Max continued on, " Well it will be a combination of those two shows sort of, twenty students will be randomly chosen from the students who sign up. The twenty will be locked in Chilton with no outside contact from Monday July 22 until Friday August 23. For those of you who happened to have failed math this past semester with Mrs. Calibur, that is 33 days. You will vote people off and have many challenges. Any Questions?"  
  
Rory raised her hand slowly "when and where do we sign up? And when will we be told if we are chosen?"  
  
" Well, you sign up on this sheet either today or tomorrow morning in Homeroom. And you will be sent a package in the mail whether you are chosen or not. The packages will be mailed the day after tomorrow. Anybody else? Anyone? I guess then you can leave. Don't forget to sign the sheet though." He put down the paper at the front of the room and walked out  
  
I hope I get chosen I don't have anything to do this summer and day after day of dean sounds like a bore.  
  
There's Paris she looks ready to make a kill I wonder if she's signing up?  
  
" Paris girl, are you signing up?"  
  
" Not sure Rory. I think I will that way I won't have to spend those weeks redecorating. I hate redecorating. What about you are you signing up. You should if we both get chosen that would be a blast."  
  
"I'm going to talk to my mom about it tonight and see if she has anything major planned for those weeks but if not I guess I want to it does sound kind of fun but if they try to make us drink any animal blood I am outta there"  
  
"You and me both sista."  
  
Later on that night at the Gilmore's house  
  
" What do you mean you want to go on an event at Chilton on your SUMMER VACATION?!?!?!?!?!?" Lorelai asked (After falling off of the couch when Rory had told her)  
  
" It would be awesome to get extra scholarship money… do I need to remind you exactly how expensive Harvard is? Plus the volunteer work would look awesome on the apps. Besides it is only half of my summer. I'll have plenty of time to hang out with you the weeks when I'm not there."  
  
" No you'll spend all of your time with Lane and Dean and Paris and Tristan and Jess and Madeleine and Louise."  
  
" Mom, Lane will be at Korean nun camp, Jess is going to visit his mom all summer, I'll probably see my Chilton friends at the event and I don't even know that I'm even going to be chosen."  
  
"What about Dean? If you get chosen you'll spend all of your time off with Dean."  
  
"Mom are you crazy? I would much rather spend time with you then with Dean."  
  
2 Oops! Shouldn't have said that now she'll question the snot out of me  
  
"What? Rory, that is great that you want to spend time with me and all but kinda odd don'tcha think? That my 17-year-old daughter would rather spend her time with her mother then with her hunky boyfriend? I think you've got some 'splainin' to do."  
  
" I don't want to talk about it mom."  
  
" Oh come on, you know I will find out sooner or later so make it sooner to save yourself a migraine. So spill, Jill."  
  
"Well you know how I've been hanging out in Hartford and at school with Tris, and how Jess and I are good friends? Dean goes all crazy-ape on me whenever he sees me with another guy. He hates me talking to Jess and he doesn't even know that Tristan is back from military school yet alone that we're really good friends now. I don't want him to freak out and kill Tristan or something equally stupid."  
  
" Um, Sweetie? You haven't told your boyfriend that you have talked on the phone for hours at a time with his worst enemy for the past two months? Or that you and Tristan have been hanging out in Hartford almost every weekend? Or that the two of them are even in the same state? Ror, you have to tell Dean, that Tristan is back."  
  
" I know but I don't know how to tell him or how much do I have to tell him?"  
  
" You have to tell Dean that Tristan is back. Don't tell him about the phone calls or the hanging out together. That will just piss him off."  
  
"You're right I guess. I'll tell him tonight when he comes over for the movie."  
  
" that sounds good you do that. Good luck I wish I would be here for moral support but I'm going out."  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" Well I'm going to go out for coffee. With your dad about an hour away. I'll probably end up crashing at his place so if you go anywhere just leave a note of a message on the machine."  
  
" Tell him I say hi Bring me home coffee tomorrow"  
  
" Ok will do. I'm going to head off now, Love ya, be good, don't do anything that could lead to you getting pregnant with dean. Be Good!"  
  
" Bye mom I love you. As if I'll do the nasty with Dean. Not a chance in hell. Take your cell. Keep in touch. Now get going already."  
  
Later on that night still at the Gilmore house  
  
Rory and Dean are sitting on the couch watching Shrek  
  
This is so awkward I have to tell him about Tristan. I hope he doesn't freak.  
  
" Rory, How long have we been going out?"  
  
way too long  
  
" almost two years about a year and a half I guess"  
  
" Hmm, I think it is time we move our relationship to the next level."  
  
" huh? What?"  
  
" Sex, Rory I'm ready and I think you should be too."  
  
"I'm not having sex with you dean. Not now"  
  
" Ok. Why did you say " I'm not having sex with you DEAN" Are you having sex with someone else? It's Jess isn't it? You're doing Jess!"  
  
"DEAN! Of course I'm not doing Jess. I've told you a thousand times Jess and I are just friends."  
  
"I'm sorry I believe you I jumped to a wrong conclusion, I'm so so sorry"  
  
" Ok I'm going to go make more popcorn"  
  
Rory is in the kitchen making popcorn when the phone starts ringing. She runs out and starts looking for the cordless.  
  
3 Damn! We really need to start hanging up the phone when we are done with it  
  
The answering machine picks up Lorelai's voice is very loudly played on the outgoing message  
  
" HEY! We have a life. Since you are calling us you probably don't so leave a message and we'll call you back when we find the phone."  
  
Rory recognized the voice on the message immediately OMG it's Tristan please don't let Dean recognize the voice.  
  
Tristan – " Hey Ror, It's me, when you find the phone give me a call. It's really important. You know that thing that we were talking about the other night on the phone? Well it is happening again and I need to talk to you. So give me a call. Or if you can come by. In the back door like usual. Please Rory. It's really important. Get back to me as soon as possible. Later Bye."  
  
Dean and Rory stood in shock looking at the answering machine and finally at each other. When Dean finally spoke his voice shook with anger.  
  
"Who the hell was that? Why were you talking to him? You go to his house in the back door? What is going on?"  
  
"Dean don't freak out he's just a friend from Chilton and I was talking to him about homework."  
  
" he wasn't talking about homework… That voice was familiar. Was that Tristan? It was wasn't it? I bet you're doing him. You're doing Tristan! How could you? I forbid you to call him back!"  
  
" Yes Ok it was Tristan. I am not doing Tristan. And you forbid me to call him back? Screw you! We are breaking up it is so Over."  
  
" You're just going to go over there to fuck him aren't you. Whore!"  
  
" Get the fuck out of my house Ass-wipe. And for your information. I'm not sleeping with Tristan bu the has a much better chance at getting me in the sack then you do."  
  
" Whatever Rory. This isn't over."  
  
"Yes it is Dean Get the fuck out now."  
  
" Fine."  
  
Dean Leaves.  
  
OMG That was awful how could he have been so mean to me? I have to call Tristan.  
  
RINGG Ringgg  
  
"Good Evening , Dugrey Residence How may I help you?"  
  
" Hi This is Rory Speaking can you connect me to Tristan"  
  
" Of course Rory One moment."  
  
Doadittydittydumdittydo (hold music)  
  
"hello?"  
  
" Hey Tris, what's up I got your message."  
  
" well they are past the throwing things stage and have both left to go to their separate bars and drink themselves into a blind stupor."  
  
" Aww that sucks do you want me to come over?"  
  
" what are you up to tonight? I thought you were going to go out with dean?"  
  
" He was over here but we got into a fight and broke up."  
  
" You haven't had a good night either? How about I come over there. That way you won't have to drive home later on."  
  
" Okay you can come and if you want to you can stay. My mom is out of town."  
  
" Oh Rory wow you just broke up with your boyfriend and now you are inviting me to spend the night with you?"  
  
" Shut up you can sleep on the couch come over as soon as you can ok?"  
  
" Sure thing babe, see you in a few."  
  
" See you later Tristan."  
  
She hangs up the phone and it immediately rings again.  
  
" What do you want now Tristan? Just come over all ready."  
  
" This isn't Tristan. Jeez Rory I was calling you up to appoligize. You really are a whore this still isn't over. I know where you sleep."  
  
" Dean ok I'm scared but do you think you could have used a line a little less lame then that one. I'm going now don't call and don't come by. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU'R UGLY FACE AGAIN!"  
  
She slammed down the phone and got comfy on the couch to wait for Tristan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : What will happen when Tristan gets there? What about the contest who will be picked? Who will win? I'll post more if you review more either hit review or email me at  
  
Cathy002@hotmail.com 


End file.
